Зеркало Зеркало
by lesyaor
Summary: Кудо Шиничи просыпается в заложниках, благодаря ревнивому парню и ошибочному определению личности. Но может быть этот Куроба Кайто имеет какие-нибудь идеи, как выбраться отсюда... (Перевод истории "Mirror Mirror". Автор оригинала - Ichthyophobia)


**ПП: Авторство истории** **Mirror** **Mirror** **принадлежит удивительной** **Ichthyophobia** **. Проверьте ее профиль, ее истории восхитительны!**

 **Наслаждайтесь чтением!**

 **Зеркало Зеркало**

Существует много вариантов, каким образом Эдогаве Конану – нет, снова _Кудо Шиничи_ , (ему следует привыкнуть к этому прежде чем кто-нибудь догадается, так как выяснившей об этом Соноко было достаточно) – много вариантов, каким образом Кудо Шиничи не нравилось просыпаться.

Во-первых, из-за храпа. Он был очень рад возможности больше не делить комнату с Мори, (мужчина звучал как лесопильный завод, когда напивался). Солнце в глаза было другой причиной. Он забыл, что окна его комнаты в особняке Кудо выходили на восток, (довольно неприятный сюрприз, когда он впервые пытался спать в ней). Или с головной болью, (сейчас запрет на кофеин был _ужасен_ , особенно когда он был уже в возрасте, позволяющем подсесть на него без потребности утаскивать его за спиной Ран).

Но быть _похищенным_ \- определенно наихудший способ пробуждения. По крайней мере, так он решил.

Так что, конечно.

«Эй.»

Шиничи заставил открыться один мутный глаз – хах, еще темно. Он закрыл его снова. Он рано _не_ встанет.

«Эй.»

Где его одеяло? Он похлопал рукой вокруг себя и одеяла не нашел. Он также не нашел его стену или тумбочку. Должно быть, перевернулся во сне.

«Эй!»

«Еще пять минут», простонал он.

«Так ты _все же_ жив», произнес с небольшим облегчением голос. «Я начал волноваться.»

Шиничи перевернулся – с футона. И на холодный, чистый деревянный пол, который определенно был _не_ его собственным.

«Что за – где я?» Он оглянулся, одной рукой привычно нащупывая очки, в которых он больше не нуждался. В комнате было темно, ни окон, ни видимого освещения – единственный источник света исходил из щелей в раме двери через всю комнату. Он не мог сказать, насколько большой была комната, (может быть позже, когда глаза привыкнут), и все что он мог чувствовать – деревянный пол под босыми ногами. Но даже при минимальном свете он разглядел тонкие тени чего-то перекрещивающегося в воздухе. С металлическим блеском, если он правильно разглядел при таком освещении.

Он был в заключении.

«Твое предположение столь же корректно, как и мое», протянул голос. «Хотя хорошо, что ты очнулся.»

«Кто – » Он повернулся и при низком освещении увидел фигуру, стоящую на другой стороне комнаты. Мужской силуэт в соответствие голосу, такой же высоты, как и он. С жутко растрепанной головой. «Кто ты?»

«Куроба Кайто. Ты?»

«Кудо Шиничи.» Он тяжело сглотнул. «Любые идеи, как мы сюда попали?»

«Проснулся здесь.» Человек прогулочным шагом направился в угол и пнул незначительно светлый участок на полу – футон, определил Шиничи по раздавшемуся глухому звуку. «Мои предположения? Нас накачали. Последнее, что я помню, я был в парке. Насколько я могу определить, сотрясения у меня нет… так что должно быть наркотики.»

Шиничи начал припоминать. «Я был… Я был на пути домой из школы.» Один, конечно, поскольку у него было достаточно пропущенного материала на целый год. (Могло быть и два года, но, к счастью, он раскрыл убийство лучшего друга кузины мужа своего учителя после возвращения, так что она смилостивилась.) Я не чувствую какое-либо место инъекции».

«Аэрозоль. Хлороформ, полагаю; от тебя несло гнилыми фруктами, когда он тебя изначально забросил сюда. Видимо была довольно большая доза.»

Эргх. Он терпеть не мог хлороформ. Понадеемся на удачу, что он проспал достаточное количество времени, чтобы его кровяное давление нормализовалось, (он не ждал с нетерпением снова грохнуться в обморок, если попробует встать). «Ты видел нашего похитителя?»

«Столько сколько смог в этой темнотище. Я все еще притворялся спящим.» Куроба пожал плечами, движение было заметным только по силуэту. « _Большой_ парень. Похоже качается мусорными контейнерами в свободное время.»

«Только он?»

«Только один, пока я не спал», ответил Куроба, еще раз пожимая плечами. Хотя я слушал. Были еще два типа шагов внизу по ступенькам, но я не слышал их уже некоторое время. Другой человек _звучал_ легче, чем Большой-Парень-сан, но я не совсем уж детектив.»

«Все нормально», ответил Шиничи, пошатываясь, поднимаясь на ноги. «Я – детектив.»

«Ох – ты _тот_ Кудо Шиничи? Который развалил какую-то тайную организацию?»

«Ага.» (И он собирается _убить_ того репортера, который обнаружил этот факт. Он развалил _большую_ часть этой организации, и ему не нужно было, чтобы оставшаяся часть знала его имя. Так что, конечно, половине Токио обо всем было известно.) «Ты заметил что-нибудь об этом месте?»

«Мм. На данный момент? Мы в отдельных камерах. Из простой проволочной сетки, но кто бы ни собирал их, он знал что делает – связки вкручены в пол и потолок. Я не могу вытащить их голыми руками. Сетка протянута до самого верха, без пробелов. Слабым местом может быть дверь. Я проверял петли, когда ты проснулся – не похоже, что я могу что-нибудь с ними сделать, не вызывая достаточно шума, чтоб Большой-парень-сан не вернулся. Замок может быть взламываемым, если б у меня были инструменты. Каковых у меня нет.» Он сделал паузу. «Меня… довольно тщательно обыскали.»

Шиничи быстро проинвентаризировал свое имущество. Ни пояса, ни часов. Без обуви, без очков, ( _конечно_ без очков, ему нужно перестать думать о них). Телефона тоже нет, (забрали и телефон Конана, и телефон Шиничи). Его карманы были вывернуты, а так же, как ни странно, манжеты его рубашки. Ничего кроме этого, судя по его осмотру – он все еще был в своей школьной форме, минус пиджак и галстук. И ничего не ныло, судя по тому, что обыск уже прошел.

«… Не думаю, что у меня тоже что-нибудь осталось», признался он. «Тщательно?»

«Это не моя одежда.»

Шиничи замер. «На мне моя. Почему они тогда забрали твою?»

«Ах… Наверное Хана-чан выскочила и напугала их.»

«Хана-чан?»

«Одна из моих голубей.»

«… У тебя есть голуби.»

«Я – фокусник.»

Тогда это объясняет, почему он классифицировал замок, как _взламываемый_. «Специалист побега?»

«Ммм. Вообще-то не очень люблю трюки с освобождением. Но _могу_ , если потребуется.»

«Так если я найду тебе какой-нибудь провод, ты сможешь взломать замок?»

«Смогу и взломаю. С твоей стороны что-то есть?»

«Ничего не нахожу.» Шиничи начал двигаться вдоль края звеньев сети на руках и коленях. «У меня _есть_ кое-какие вещи, которые могут помочь, но это если мы убедим похитителя отдать их назад.» Провод в его ботинках и дартс в часах; вместе они сформируют довольно эффективную самодельную отмычку.

«Если ты сможешь убедить его отдать тебе _что-угодно_ , у меня есть набор настоящих отмычек в моем ботинке.»

«… Хорошо знать на будущее.»

Исследование пола на краю камеры было прервано звуком, сродни слону, карабкающемуся по лестнице. Дверь с шумом отворилась, и оба, он и Куроба, поморщились от яркого света. Позднее вечернее солнце, западное окно. Но его глаза были слишком непривыкшими к освещению, чтобы разглядеть что-то кроме _огромного_ силуэта их похитителя в дверях.

Куроба не шутил, когда сказал, что этот парень качается мусорными контейнерами. Его руки были толще, чем голова Шиничи. Трапецевидная мышца настолько огромная, что у него, казалось, не было шеи. Волосы были коротко острижены. И безрукавная майка показывала все.

Он выглядел несколько расстроенным.

«Ладно, вы двое», проворчал он. «Я знаю, _один_ из вас знает, почему вы здесь.»

Шиничи взглянул на Куробу, который снова пожал плечами. «Хм.»

«Не смотри на меня так! Вы парочка грязных обманщиков, вы оба.»

«И откуда у тебя появилась такая идея?» спросил Куроба.

«Я знаю», прорычал мужчина, «что один из вас встречался с моей девушкой. Я не глуп, я все выяснил!»

Шиничи поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на прилив черноты в голову от падения артериального давления. Его глаза наконец-то начали адаптироваться, и он собирал больше деталей внешности человека – нет татуировок, нет идентификационных особенностей, кроме его размера. Большие, мозолистые руки с грубой кожей вдоль ладоней, что говорило о тяжелой работе, (строительство?) Может быть. Есть линия загара на его голове, где обычно надевается каска, и другая на запястьях, предположительно от перчаток. Но ничего полезного на данный момент. «Один из нас?»

«Да», проворчал мужчина. «Ты или извращенец с шарфами в нижнем белье. У меня есть фотографии.»

«… Если у вас есть фотографии», медленно спросил Шиничи, «тогда почему ты не знаешь кто именно?»

«Не умничай, обманщик», прорычал мужчина. «Конечно же, она выберет парня с долбанным близнецом!»

«Близнецом?» Шиничи и Кайто спросили в унисон. Тогда Шиничи повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на другого пленника.

И встретил пару голубых глаз на своем лице.

Оба дернулись. Шиничи потерял равновесие и чуть не свалился, хватаясь за часть проволоки, чтобы устоять на месте. Куроба оправился немного быстрее и рванул вперед.

«Привет!» он воскликнул с широкой улыбкой совершенно не уместной в данной ситуации. «Ты выглядишь, прям как я!»

« _Ты_ похож на меня!» возразил Шиничи. «Это своего рода маска?»

«Неа!» Улыбка Куробы становилась все шире и шире. «Я всегда хотел близнеца! Эй, есть такой клевый трюк, где требуется дублер, который я _очень_ хотел сделать – мог бы ты…»

«Тихо, вы оба!» Их захватчику, похоже, не нравилось, что его игнорируют. «У меня свои счеты, по крайней мере, с одним из вас, так как вы оба обманщики.»

Шиничи оторвал взгляд от ухмыляющегося зеркального изображения. «Ах… извините, но что заставляет вас думать, что я обманщик? Я имею в виду, кроме очевидной фотографии.»

«Твой телефон», выплюнул человек. « _Телефоны_. Во множественном числе.» Он взглянул на Шиничи. «Два одинаковых телефона. Я не глуп. Я знаю, что это значит. У тебя есть что скрывать.»

Ой. Ну да, у него _было_ , что скрывать – но теперь телефон Конана требовался лишь для того, чтобы было удобно отслеживать все те номера, каких он не должен был пока еще знать как Шиничи. Вроде инспектора Накамори. Или Акая. Или Кайто Кида.

Почему у Кайто Кида был телефонный номер, он даже не хотел знать. Не то, чтобы он ему пригодился.

«И ты тоже этого не отрицай», продолжил мужчина, направляя грозный взгляд на Куробу. «Потому что я вытащил два телефона у _тебя_ тоже.»

«Они для трюка», невинно ответил Куроба. «Я мог бы показать тебе, если ты отдашь их обратно.»

«Хорошая попытка. Ты ничего не получишь. Я не собираюсь обыскивать тебя дважды, извращенец.»

«Ты вообще не должен меня обыскивать даже _один_ раз», отметил Куроба. «Что, ты думаешь, я могу сделать с шарфами?»

«Я не идиот. Я даже не _хочу_ знать, что ты можешь сделать с шарфами.» Похититель скрестил руки. «Но ни один из вас никуда не уйдет, пока я не выясню, с кем из вас она гуляет.»

Шиничи вздохнул. «Послушайте, у меня вряд ли найдется время для _моей_ подруги. Мне не нужна еще и ваша.»

«У меня нет времени вообще для _каких-либо_ подруг», предложил Куроба. «И даже если бы у меня _было_ время для одной, я наверняка не выбрал бы твою.» Он сделал паузу. «Если конечно Аоко не твоя подруга, что я думаю, вероятно, нет.»

Мужчина фыркнул. «Как будто я поверю. Это один из вас. И если вы не скажете мне, я собираюсь это выяснить.»

«Может быть, один из нас узнает ее, если у вас есть ее фото?» сказал Шиничи. «Может быть все это – одно большое недоразумение, и она совсем вас и не обманывает.»

«Вы что, думаете, я глуп?» спросил мужчина.

«Нет», прервал Куроба. «Все это похищение довольно умно спланировано. Но я не вижу, как ты ожидаешь, что мы узнаем, обманываем мы с твоей подругой или нет, если мы даже не знаем, кем твоя подруга является.»

Человек уставился на них на мгновение. «Акане.»

«Не знаю никаких Акане», отметил Куроба, глядя на Шиничи. «Ты?»

«Не могу никого припомнить. Если только это было по какому-либо делу.»

«По… делу», повторил похититель.

«Он – детектив», категорично пояснил Куроба. «Кудо Шиничи, детектив востока? Современный Холмс? Однажды, почти поймал Кайто Кида?»

Почти поймал Кайто Кида намного больше раз, чем _однажды_ , но не то чтобы он может подтвердить это. Шиничи кивнул, наблюдая, как мужчина побледнел немного.

«Ты – детектив», повторил человек. «Ты знаешь копов.»

«Много копов», подтвердил Шиничи. «В основном в Первом отделе, хотя у меня есть несколько друзей в отделах Два и Три.»

Пауза.

«Я беру свои слова назад», приметил Куроба. «Когда сказал, что похищение было умно спланировано. Может быть не настолько умно.»

«Заткнись», прорычал мужчина. «Меня не волнует, кто ты или кого ты знаешь. Вы обманщики, и я собираюсь выяснить это.» Он отступил к двери. «Никаких шуток, вы двое. Я вернусь.»

Он удалился, топая по лестнице. Шиничи смотрел ему вслед, затем немного осмотрел окно в холле. Он не мог определить любые узнаваемые ориентиры, (большую часть зрения охватывала белая стена дома по соседству). Двухэтажное здание, плюс чердак – тогда вероятно это здание было таким же. Тем не менее, без дополнительной информации он вряд ли определит, в каком районе они находятся…

«Так, гм, о том трюке», Куроба начал, снова улыбаясь. «В самом деле, он довольно прост – предполагается быть трюком с телепортацией. Я и сам могу сделать довольно внушительный трюк с телепортацией, но с твоей помощью я мог бы…»

«Не самое удачное время», прервал Шиничи.

«… Полагаю нет.» Куроба снова пожал плечами. «Пытаешься выяснить, где мы находимся?»

«Да.» Шиничи замолчал, размышляя. «Я даже не вижу _тени_ небоскребов.»

Куроба прислонился к проволочной сетке, что заставило ее скрипеть, пытаясь лучше взглянуть через дверной проем. «Это… _может быть_ отель Бэлл Три? Левее, за тем деревом?»

«Нет», ответил Шиничи. «Крыша не та.»

«Хах. Ладно. Хорошо.» Он прищурился. «Выглядит верно с этого угла.»

Шиничи склонил голову. «… Может быть?»

Куроба замолкнул на какое-то время. «Итак, я знаю, что я не тот, кого он ищет. Но я почему-то сомневаюсь, что и ты тоже.»

«Хотел бы я увидеть ту фотографию, что он якобы имеет», проворчал Шиничи. «Каковы шансы, что третий человек с таким же лицом бегает по Токио?»

«Ну, если это не ты и не я… очень неплохие, я бы сказал.» Он приостановился. «Эй, если мы найдем третьего, то получится сделать _нереально_ впечатляющий телепортационный трюк!»

«Можешь ли ты бросить эту тему?»

Что бы ни собирался Куроба ответить, он был прерван шагами их похитителя, грохочущими по лестнице. Тот замаячил в дверях, блокируя их вид через окно.

«С возвращеньицем!» весело поприветствовал Куроба.

«Заткнись», прорычал тот. «Ты. Детектив.»

«Да?» ответил Шиничи.

«Это твой телефон, верно?» Он поднял трубку Конана, в комплекте с брелком в виде футбольного мяча. «Разблокируй его.»

«Хм, ладно.» Он набрал код и передал трубку обратно. «Там ничего нет.»

«Я сам это решу», заявил человек. Он пролистал телефонную книгу, прищурив глаза. «Ты действительно знаешь много копов.»

«Говорил же», раздраженно произнес Шиничи.

«Но это не значит, что ты не обманщик», прищурился тот. «Вот. Вот эта. Эта твоя подруга?»

«Которая?»

«Джоди.»

«Э-э, нет», сказал он. «Джоди-сэнсей из ФБР.»

Мужчина уставился на него, на мгновение.

«Я не шучу.»

«Я тебе не верю», проворчал мужчина, но номер набирать не стал. И Слава Богу. Джоди никогда не получала сообщение Конан-это-Шиничи, и ему совсем _не_ нужно было, чтобы она явилась спасать первоклассника, и нашла вместо этого ученика старшей школы. «Вот эта.»

«Хаибара Ай? Нет, она первоклашка, что живет с моим соседом.»

«Черт», проворчал человек. «Кто тогда твоя подруга?»

«Э-э.» О, это будет неловко. «Вот эта».

«… Нэчан.»

«Это долгая история. В самом деле, не спрашивайте.»

В другой камере Куроба очень старался не рассмеяться.

«Как ее зовут?»

«Мори Ран.»

«Мори?» многозначительно спросил Куроба. «Вроде Мори Когоро, знаменитого спящего детектива?»

«… Да.»

«О, ты шутишь», простонал их похититель. «Он что, тоже здесь есть?»

«Э-э, да. Под именем Мори-сан.» Потому что, слава Господу, он вспомнил изменить это имя, когда он получил противоядие. Объяснение имени Когоро-но-Оджисан заставило бы Куробу хохотать во всю громкость.

«Хм.» Их захватчик прищурился и снова начал прокручивать список. «Что тогда со странными именами? Это девушки, с которыми ты гуляешь на стороне?»

«Что? Нет!»

«Вот это. Зиро.»

«Ох. Ну, тайная полиция.»

«Кир.»

«ЦРУ.»

«Вермут.»

«Психопатка, которая продолжает уклоняться от захвата полицией.»

Все они пытались осознать это.

«Ты шутишь», сказал Куроба.

«Я не шучу», ответил он быстро, а затем повернулся к их похитителю. «И если вы позвоните по этому номеру, она, вероятно, снесет ваш дом подчистую.» Мужчина просто злобно пялился на него, будто ожидая, что Шиничи сломается под силой этого взгляда. «Я не вру! Что, черт возьми, вы даже ищете?»

«Я собираюсь найти твоих тайных подруг», сказал тот медленно. «Я не дурак, я _знаю_ , у тебя они есть. Тогда я заставлю тебя позвонить им. А потом ты скажешь им пока, прежде чем я убью тебя.»

«Я думал, что дело касалось только _твоей_ подруги», отметил Куроба.

«Оно касается!» прокричал человек. «Таким образом, один из вас обязан иметь ее номер!»

«Послушайте, ни один из нас не обманывает», произнес Шиничи, зажимая пальцами переносицу. «Или, по крайней мере, я не обманываю. Я знаю, что весь телефон выглядит подозрительно, и я не могу объяснить, потому что вы даже не поверите мне. Но я лично знаю больше полицейских, чем вы когда-либо видели за всю свою жизнь. Срок за похищение не радужный, но он чертовски бьет срок за обвинение в убийстве. Если вы убьете нас, вы разрушите вашу жизнь. И вы даже не получите того парня, которого хотели получить.»

«Я получу двух обманщиков», ответил мужчина, пожимая плечами. «К тому же, у меня есть алиби. Моя девушка думает, что я с некоторыми из моих приятелей. И они поручатся за меня.»

Шиничи боролся с желанием биться головой о заднюю стенку.

«В любом случае, почему ты так _озабочен_ именно _этим_ телефоном?» спросил Куроба.

«Другой не был заблокирован. Ни один обманщик не будет так туп.»

«А почему вы не смотрите его телефон?» спросил Шиничи.

«Потому что я не могу даже _прочитать_ его.» Мужчина вытащил другой телефон из кармана и повернул экран. Символы были в Романджи, с несколькими акцентами, которые Шиничи не мог нормально разглядеть. «Это на английском, или что-то в этом роде.»

«Французский, вообще-то.»

«Да, _это_ очень помогло.» Мужчина засунул телефон Куробы обратно в карман. «Так что он следующий. Но сначала разберусь с тобой.»

«Хорошо. Ищите свой номер», вздохнул Шиничи. «Но чтоб вы знали, наберите один неправильный контакт, и будет хороший шанс, что вы наберете полицейского.»

«Ладно. Неважно.» Он пролистал в последний раз. «Хорошо. Последнее из странных имен, и я начну беспокоить его.» Мужчина указал на один из номеров на полпути вниз по списку. «Волшебник?»

… О.

Это был Кайто Кид.

Это может быть их шансом выбраться отсюда. Тот достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что случилось. И Шиничи не сомневался, что Кид сможет найти их. Он может подключить инспектора Накамори, в конце концов. И его отделение включало нескольких хорошо слаженных офицеров, которые могли снести этого парня. Или Кид может просто взломать замок и уйти, прежде чем парень даже осознает, что произошло.

Но Шиничи заколебался, думая об этом. Их похититель наблюдал за его лицом и заметил паузу. Нехорошо.

«Это та самая, не так ли», прорычал он. «Твоя тайная подруга.»

… И если тот вытащит их отсюда? К _черту_ его достоинство.

«Да. Вы меня поймали. Тайный любовник, прямо в точку. _Волшебник, потому что из-за волшебных рук, понимаете?»_

«Я так и думал», сказал мужчина. «Знал, что у тебя должна быть по крайней мере одна.»

«Эй, вы же говорили, что вы не глупы.» Шиничи старался не улыбаться. Этот парень поведется, если только он сможет убедить, что тот был прав. «Я имею в виду, два телефона? Определенно подозрительно.»

«Ты встречаешься с ней частенько, да? Настоящая подруга знает о ней?»

«Ни малейшего понятия», ответил Шиничи. Что было совершенно верно. Вот почему этого номера не было на телефоне Шиничи. «Я живу двойной жизнью в течение почти уже года.»

«Я знал это.» Человек улыбнулся злобно. «Хорошо. Тогда мы звоним ей.» Он сделал паузу. «Но если это полицейский…»

«Вы меня убьете. Да. Понял.»

«Хм, подождите», произнес Куроба из другой камеры. Если бы Шиничи уделял больше внимания, он бы, возможно, уже заметил, что часть веселой бравады исчезла. «Я думал, ты сказал, что это _была_ не подруга, так в чем смысл…»

Мужчина нажал клавишу.

Пауза для подключения к сети, затем еще одна для набора. Все взгляды были прикованы к телефону.

Потом телефон в кармане зазвонил.

Из всех песен, это была песня Ту-Микс – ярка, веселая и быстрая, более подходящая для ученицы средней школы, нежели для огромного человека перед ними. Тот снова вытащил телефон Куробы, и Шиничи удалось взглянуть на имя на экране.

Буквы были в Романджи, но он все еще мог их прочитать.

Тантей-кун.

«Ум», протянул он. Он взглянул на Куробу. «Что?»

Куроба закрыл лицо своими руками.

«Это… это… что?» Его мозг наконец догнал его рот и обработал, что только что произошло. «Ты… Серьезно? _Серьезно? Ты?_ »

Куроба не обращал никакого внимания. Его руки по-прежнему твердо закрывали глаза, как будто не глядя, он мог сделать вид, что этого всего не происходит. «Вы, должно быть, шутите», сказал он почти истерически. «Вы шутите. Этого не может происходить.» Его голос увеличился в громкости и высоте. « _Вот это_ разоблачило меня?»

Шиничи пялился на мгновение дольше. Затем повернулся на каблуках, подошел к задней стене в его камере и начал биться головой о стену.

Повреждение головного мозга не сможет заставить все это иметь _меньше_ смысла. Так почему бы и нет?»

«Подождите. Подождите. Что произошло?» спросил их похититель, вытаскивая обоих из их маленького мира. Он все еще пялился на телефон Куробы, который прекратил звонить. Он пялился, даже когда телефон перешел на голосовую почту. «Ты сказал, что это была твоя подруга, а потом его телефон зазвонил…» Человек умолк на мгновение. «Э-э…»

«Ты знаешь?» произнес Куроба, сумев достаточно восстановиться, чтобы взглянуть на это с другой стороны. «Он никогда не говорил про тайную _подругу_.»

«Он сказал… Вы двое… Серьезно?» Пауза. «Вы же, как близнецы!»

«Мы на самом деле не связаны», сказал Куроба, опуская руки и улыбаясь. «Я проверял.»

«Так… вы…» Голос мужчины дрогнул. «Вы были…»

«Что?» невинно спросил Куроба. «Будто ты никогда не хотел сходить на свидание с самим собой.»

Единственное, что Шиничи смог придумать в ответ – это удариться головой о стену снова.

Несколько раз. Очень сильно.

«Но… вы вели себя так, будто никогда раньше не встречались!»

«О, конечно мы встречались», рассуждал Куроба. «Но, на самом деле, мы никогда так и не познакомились. Слушай, это была вечеринка, проводимая его другом… Ах, кто это был, Сузуки-сан?»

… Это было довольно близко к истине. «Да», прохрипел он.

«И мы встретились во время одной из игр на вечеринке – видишь ли, свет был притушен…» Потому что Кайто Кид отрубил электричество. «И мы увидели там друг друга, и он смотрел на меня с такой любовью в глазах…» Потому что Кид был замаскирован под Ран. «И тогда мы пробрались в энергетический отсек вместе…» Разоблачить Кида и ни по _какой другой_ _причине_. «А потом, ну, я не хочу вдаваться в _слишком_ большое количество деталей, но я _действительно_ потерял мое нижнее белье. Я думаю, что он прихватил его домой.» Украл нижнее белье Ран. Просто часть маскировки Кида. О чем Шиничи каким-то образом удавалось избегать думать до сих пор.

Шиничи снова стукнулся головой о стену.

Их похититель, позади него, выдал сдавленный шум. «Так… вы…» Он сумел восстановиться немного. «Вы двое… в гостях? Не зная имен друг друга?»

«Ага!» ответил Куроба – _Кид_ – весело. «Так что спасибо, что формально познакомили нас! Я надеюсь, что он сделает из меня честную женщину.»

«Но ты… ты…» человек замолчал. Шиничи мог только вообразить нервирующую Кидову усмешку на лице Куробы, что заставляло того спотыкаться таким образом. На мгновение, единственным звуком был только тонкий скрип половиц внизу.

… Подождите ка.

Шиничи прислушался, прежде чем заговорить. «… Похититель-сан?», спросил он. «Вы упомянули ранее, что ваша подруга думает, что вас нет дома.»

«Э-э», человек промычал. «Да?»

«Когда она должна была вернуться?»

«… Сегодня вечером.»

«Верно.» Шиничи повернулся к человеку и указал на пол. «Я слышу два типа шагов внизу.»

Мужчина уставился на него. «Два типа… Эй!» Он вылетел сквозь дверь и вниз по лестнице, крича что-то невнятное. Телефон Куробы с грохотом приземлился на землю, в результате проскользив к двери рядом с камерой Шиничи.

Шиничи схватил телефон, едва в состоянии получить его через зазоры в проводах. Внизу раздался женский крик, затем крик мужчины, а затем топот ног к двери. Дверь захлопнулась, затем хлопнула дверь автомобиля, после шины завизжали по тротуару. Мгновение спустя, последовал другой комплект шин, с ревом ускоряющегося двигателя.

Наступил краткий момент тишины.

«Эй», произнес Куроба. «Телефон.»

Шиничи молча протолкнул его через сеть. Куроба снял крышку и вытащил сзади провод.

«Всегда полезно иметь несколько отмычек», заметил он и принялся за работу. Он толкнул телефон обратно к Шиничи. «Позвони, кому ты хочешь позвонить. Но дай мне… я не знаю. Пару часов? Пожалуйста?»

Шиничи вытащил телефон снова. «Сделать что?»

«Сказать некоторые прощания. Купить билет на самолет. Изменить имя и бежать.» Куроба закусил губу. «Такого рода вещи.»

«Я не собираюсь – этот парень внизу, вероятно, убьет кого-то», сказал Шиничи. «Я отправлю полицейских за _ним. За похищение, по крайней мере_.» Он вздохнул, глядя на полу-набранный номер на телефоне. «Слушай. Я… я не собираюсь отправлять полицию за тобой. Я _не могу_.»

«… Ты не можешь?»

«Не могу. Что я им скажу? Что у меня есть _номер телефона_ Кайто Кида? Несколько _месяцев_? И я никому не сказал? Даже не упоминая, что он был на телефоне Эдогавы Конана.» Он пожал плечами. «В тот момент, когда я должен буду объяснять судьям, что я получил твой номер в качестве _первоклассника_ после того как я заставил тебя выпрыгнуть из взорвавшегося поезда, чтобы спасти уменьшенного ученого от человека в порванной маске мертвого агента ФБР… Я, в конечном итоге, попаду в психушку, и ты вернешься на свободу.»

«… И это действительно говорит что-то о твоей жизни, учитывая, что все это правда», заметил Куроба. Замок на его камере открылся, и он направился к двери Шиничи, чтобы открыть следующий. «Однако, я понимаю твою точку зрения. Даже я не могу убедить кого-то в этом».

«Кроме того», сказал Шиничи, прокручивая список контактов Куробы (почему здесь инспектор Накамори?), «это просто не… не так, как все должно было произойти, понимаешь? Я не должен был разоблачить тебя… потому что какой-то придурок набрал неправильный номер телефона. Я должен был перехитрить тебя! Если я поймаю тебя – _когда_ я поймаю тебя – это будет, потому что я был лучше тебя.» Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Куробой. «Но если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь что-нибудь хуже, чем то, что ты делаешь – если ты начнешь вредить людям - не думай, что я не найду доказательства, которые я _могу_ использовать.»

«… Хорошо», сказал, наконец, Куроба. «Но если ты изменишь свое решение… Тогда могу я получить фальшстарт?»

«Да. Конечно. Хорошо.» вздохнул Шиничи. «Просто открой замок. Я позвоню в полицию.»

К тому времени, когда вызов соединился, замок был открыт. И к тому времени, когда Шиничи добрался до инспектора Мегуре, они уже спустились вниз туда, что оказалось неплохим домом. Ни трупов, ни крови. Куроба освободил голубя, где та была в ловушке под миской из-под супа.

И фотография, которую сделал тот парень, даже не выглядела сильно похожей на них.

Шиничи рассказал облагороженную версию того, что случилось инспектору Мегуре (Куроба отвлекал похитителя, пока Шиничи не заметил шаги – нет необходимости упоминать, в чем отвлечение _заключалось_ ) _и обозначил местоположение_. Офицер отметил, что они уже снарядили погоню за человеком, соответствующим описанию (который, по всей видимости, превысил скорость, а затем отказался останавливаться), поэтому для них двоих должно быть безопасно ждать прибытия офицеров на месте.

И таким образом, Шиничи теперь оказался сидящим на крыльце дома рядом с Кайто Кидом.

Куроба провел некоторое время, возясь с телефоном – изменяя несколько имен, затем стирая длинную голосовую почту, которая вероятно, содержала весь их разговор. Это были доказательства, Шиничи хотел возразить, но он честно не мог обвинить Куробу в желании избавиться от них. У них было достаточно, чтобы осудить похитителя и без этого.

«Таким образом», произнес Куроба, только чтобы нарушить молчание. « _Волшебник_ , да? Я не знал, что ты так ценил мои _волшебные_ пальцы.»

«Не говори ничего», ответил Шиничи. «Ты поставил _Ту-Микс_ в качестве мелодии звонка.»

«Но она звучит, прям как ты!»

«… Заткнись.»

И на этот раз он и правда заткнулся.

 **ПП: Беты нет, так что любой критике по грамматике, фразировке и оформлению буду рада. Так же как и отзывам)))**


End file.
